Zen like me
by Nietvries
Summary: When Butch let's his anger and destruction take over, he accidently gets his brother Boomer in a coma. Butch now wants to learn how to control himself, but with Brick away on a business trip, where can he go for guidance? Butchercup!


**_Hello everyone! It's been a while since I wrote a new Fanfiction and with most exams over, I have more time to write again :D_**

**_This story contains characters from ''The Powerpuff Girls'' so all credits go to Craig McCracken, because without his creativity, this story would not exist._**

**_Zen like me_****_ is my own made up story. It is purely written for fan based entertainment, not for Profit._**

**_If someone wants to write or draw something about these stories they are free to do so and I would love it if they tell or show me when they do._**

**_Now, on with the story, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

How could she have won? That was all he could think of. The way she kick his ass in battle, the way she stayed so cool under the pressure of the fight. It was something he had not expected from her.

She had indeed changed since their last encounter, but this? No, Butch had never even thought that she would use her brain before she attacks. He had always thought she would attack him without thinking. Using nothing more than sheer force to win her battles.

But Butch was wrong. He had not only lost the battle, he had also lost from a girl. A girl that was supposed to be his equal. That was supposed to lose from him and shiver under his wrath. But no, she had to be an exception to the rule. She just had to be the perfect girl.

He couldn't express how angry he was at her, as his feelings of hatred roared within his soul. He wanted to stand up and fight. But the thing was, It was already over. His body had taken too much damage and now all he had left was his pride.

Butch opened his eyes and looked straight into the lime green eyes of his counterpart. If he was going to die, he was going to die without showing her his fear. He kept staring into her eyes until he noticed just how calm she was. It didn't matter to her if he looked her in the eyes or not, the fire she once had was gone.

Butch wondered what happened with the spice inside of her. The one thing that made her his ultimate opponent, hot-tempered and impatient. What could have happened the past years that made her like this?

While Butch thoughts continued Buttercup walked towards him and pulled him up so he could sit. ''listen, I am not going to destroy you. I believe in the value of life and you know what? So should you. Goodbye Butch'' Buttercup then turned around en flew away. She didn't look back and soon vanished out of sight.

Butch was able to sit up straight and he was regaining his strength, but he just couldn't stop thinking about the way he lost. That he had lost from her so easily and that she told him she let him alive because she values life.

* * *

Butch finally made it home. He was still badly injured and was still unable to fly. He walked into the living room and looked around for his brothers. They weren't there so he took the liberty to stretch out on the couch.

Laying there he grabbed the TV-remote and let out a big sigh as he closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel that his body wanted to sleep, so it could recover fast. Butch then opened his eyes again and he was suddenly faced with the angered but concerned look of Brick. Apparently he had dozed off and it was several hours later.

''Butch, what the hell happened?'' Brick said while he pulled at Butch his shirt to examine his wounds. Butch kept quiet. He didn't want to tell he lost a fight, especially against a Powerpuff.

''It was HIM again wasn't it?'' Butch shook his head. He really didn't want to talk about it.

''God damned Butch, stop being so bull headed and tell me who did this'' Brick said as he pointed out to the cuts and bruises on Butch his body. Butch sighed again but this time he decided to speak. ''Buttercup Utonium''

Brick looked a bit shocked at his Brother. He hadn't seen a Powerpuff in at least 10 years and he had not expected to ever hear from them again, when they moved away from Townsville.

''I hope you killed the bitch?'' Brick asked as he ripped Butch his shirt apart to look at the wounds better. Butch just looked away. He hated talking about his feelings and he had to face them if he was going to open his mouth.

Brick didn't even need to hear the answer of his brother to know that she was still alive. ''Speak!'' Brick ordered in a tone that only he as a true leader could do. It made Butch twitch a bit as he thought back. His wounds began to hurt again and he closed his eyes.

''She got lucky, next time will be different'' Brick frowned a bit but knowing Butch he knew that he wasn't going to get more information from him.

''Alright, but promise me that when I'm away you will not kill yourself.'' Butch frowned as he had forgotten about his brother leaving for a business trip tomorrow. ''You do remember that I am going to Paris tomorrow morning right?''

Butch his patient was going away and he wanted to be left alone ''YES, now will you please stop asking questions, my head hurts!'' Brick just crossed his arms and left the room which made Butch relaxed again. This night was going to be him and the TV.

* * *

The next day Butch woke up around 11 o'clock in the morning. He opened his curtains and looked outside. The light was brightly shining into his home and it made him squeeze his eyes a little.

As he walked out of the room, he was gloating with a passion to destroy the first person or thing in his path. This day it was Boomer and Butch gave him a kick and took away the milk carton from his brother, to drink from it himself.

Boomer hated it when his brother did this and fought back ''Give me back my Milk asshole!'' The struggle between the brothers went on until both teenagers had enough and their fight went from a struggle to a super powered fight. Hitting each other hard.

After 10 minutes the fight was over and Butch was the winner. He smiled victorious and walked around with pride. He didn't care that he had hurt his own brother. He got what he wanted and he was proud off it.

Butch could hear Boomer whine about his injuries but it left him cold. Boomer had always been the weakling of the family and he frankly didn't want to put energy into hearing his nagging.

Butch had left the room and only came back when he heard Brick yell his name. Brick was holding Boomer and he looked very angry at him. ''Did you do this to Boomer?''

Butch saw Boomer was still unconscious and he looked a little pale. ''So what, you beat him all the time'' Brick glared angry at Butch. ''I hit him alright, but I do not punch him in his fucking recovery organ''

Butch wanted to tell Brick something but he didn't get the chance. ''We need to get him to a hospital and quick'' Brick picked up Boomer and walked towards the door. ''Get the cardkey's Butch! You are driving''

Butch took the key's and drove to the nearest hospital. There they were helped by a lot of medical staff which Brick helped by telling them information about superhuman anatomy. The conclusion from it all was that Boomer had severe injuries and he needed to recover like a normal person.

Both Brothers were shocked when they heard Boomer had probably died if they had gotten him in a hospital a little later. It took over 5 hours before Boomer was declared stable and Brick and Butch felt confident to go home.

The ride was silent, deathly silent. Butch didn't know what to say, to feel or to do. He only wanted his brother home again. But while Butch didn't want to think, Brick thought too much. He felt that he was responsible for this happening and he wanted to yell at Butch for being arrogant and rough but he knew it was just Butch his nature.

When they finally arrived back home, Brick walked straight into the living room and sat down. ''This is the longest time I have silenced towards you'' Brick said to Butch as his brother took the seat next to him.

''I know'' Was all Butch could say as Brick searched into his eyes for any kind of emotions. ''You know Butch, maybe it's time you grow up. I mean you may be destructive and violent by nature, that doesn't mean you can't change or hold back. You almost killed your own brother for god's sake''

Butch knew there was no running from the blame, as he was the one responsible for his little brother being in a coma. He didn't know what to do, especially now guild took over. That horrible feeling was not new but it had never been so present and painful as today.

His brother was right in his eyes. He needed to take actions and step up. Butch watched as Brick began to pack his stuff and Butch soon realized that from tomorrow on, he would be alone at home. No one to distract him from his new goal.

The only problem was that butch only twitched more by this idea and that wasn't really helping him. He wanted to change, but the question was how?

Butch then walked out of his home and out of the street, until nobody could see him anymore. That was when he used his super speed and flew high speed to the forest.

In the forest he released his anger against the trees. Punching, Kicking, and all other forces he had he used. But this time it didn't calm him, It made him even more angry then before.

Butch felt the rage build up and suddenly he had enough. He hated himself for being like he was now. Butch loved control, but now he had no control over his body. It gave him another conflict as he did love the rage inside him.

He sighed by the thought that whatever he was going to try. It would never change him for the best. Being evil was equal to aggressive and so the logic from his mind was that whatever he wanted to do, it wasn't going to work out for him.

Butch sat down and looked around him. Ever tree around him was either gone of burning. He sighed once again and screamed ''AAAARRRGGG'' It made him more relaxed before he let himself fall backwards into the ashes. He close his eyes feeling the screaming did help a little bit, but just not enough. ''I need to do something but I don't even know where to start'' Butch said to himself as he relaxed a little more.

''You need to start at the beginning grasshopper'' Butch opened his eyes and sat up to look around for the person speaking to him. When he turned around, he locked eyes with a monk dressed in a green robe. ''knowing the problem is the first step in solving it, but it takes more than patients and wisdom alone.'' the monk said as he made a bow before Butch.

Butch felt himself relax around the monks presents and the monks words were getting to him. ''Then what does it take?'' Butch asked the man as he walked away.

Butch stood up and used his super speed to catch up and block the man's walking path '' answer my question now'' Butch demanded but the monk just walked around him. '' It's a journey only you can take, as only you can ask for guidance along the road''

Butch frowned and didn't really know what the monk meant. Seeing the monk walk away, Butch decided to walk after him. They walked for hours and Butch was getting more and more impatient. He hated the silence around him. It was one of the things that always got him aggressive in the first place.

Butch was about to punch the man when he abruptly stopped and turned around. ''You need guidance to lead you in the right direction, until you can do it yourself. You are welcome to begin your journey here. But remember the journey is yours to take''

Butch looked at the garden entrance in front of him and for the first time that day he felt at peace with himself. It was strange and it made him aware that this place was something he would rather avoid.

The monk turned around again and walked into the garden, leaving Butch on the outside. ''Remember grasshopper, be not violent or angry because peace lies within''

With that said the monk vanished in the distance leaving a very confused Butch. Butch had never really thought about all those things before. It was all so new and he didn't longer know if he should trust his gut instincts, that told him to go away, or use his mind that was telling him the monk was presenting him a solution.

Butch flew up and went home. Being home he kept thinking about everything the monk said and he decided to sleep over it. Maybe if he woke up tomorrow all his problems would ebb away.

* * *

The next day Butch woke up feeling at peace again. He caught himself smiling even while it was only 9 am. As he eat his breakfast, he noticed how silent it was. With Brick on a business trip for three months and Boomer in the hospital there was nothing for him left. Butch felt alone and he hated that. He really wanted to have someone with him at all times.

It came to him that if he just hadn't been so reckless, he would have had Boomer around. But now he had no one for at least a month. Butch replayed yesterday over in his mind and stopped seeing the monk.

Maybe he could take the monks offer. At least he wouldn't be alone then and besides that he could also work on his destructiveness and recklessness.

* * *

Butch looked towards the entrance of the large wooden house and it's big beautiful garden. He knew that once he walked in there, there was no way back. Only moving forward from now on and no longer rebelling against the idea that nothing could help him with his problem.

Butch took one last big breath and began to walk. His gut feelings where telling him this was for the best but his villain instincts told him to not take another step. Butch his thoughts where overrun by conflicts until he reached the door and searched for the doorbell.

With no doorbell in sight he glanced at the door. It appeared to be open for an inch. He pushed it open and looked inside. Inside was a dark but large room. It was lighted with hundreds of candles but appeared to be pretty much empty. There was no furniture or living thing in sight and the wind was circling through the house, while it made a whistling sound.

Butch thought it was odd, but he dismissed his thoughts when he heard people come in. Standing there, he waited until the monks arrived in sighed. The monks ignored him and Butch didn't like it one bit.

Butch tapped one monk on his shoulder, who then turned around. ''I was told I could get some help here'' Butch hated asking for help but with Brick gone he needed someone to guide him.

The monk said nothing but signed Butch to sit down on the ground. Butch narrowed his eyes in response as he thought the monk was making fun of him. ''I don't sit on floor''

The monk stayed calm and signed him again to sit down. Butch let out a sigh and crossed his arms. This guy was supposed to help him, not make him even more angry.

The monk pushed his hands together and waited. Butch was thinking about what to do when it concurred to him. This shit just wasn't what he wanted.

Butch turned around to leave when he heard a voice. ''Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion'' Butch turned around but the female voice he just heard was not matching someone on sight. It did sound familiar though.

''Who said that?!'' Butch said while still scanning the room. The monk before him hadn't moved and some other monks had also gathered around him. '' Many are stubborn in pursuit of the path they have chosen, few in pursuit of the goal. Think twice before you leave, because your words and influence will plant the seeds of either your success or failure.''

Butch hated all these quotes and riddles and now finally anger got a hold of him. He grabbed the monk before him en pulled him up from his collar. The man just hang there, like this wasn't something special and it made Butch realize what he was doing. The monk saw his expression and smiled, before he pushed the hand around his neck downwards so he could breath.

Not knowing what do, he released him and crossed his arms. Why did he feel like such a pussy? He should have slapped the monk instead of letting him go. The monk again mentioned towards Butch to sit down but this time everyone around him moved to sit on the ground. Seeing everyone do it, Butch joint them and sat down on the floor.

When five minutes off silence had passed, which seemed like 5 hours for Butch, the only standing monk pointed at him. ''What brings you here little grasshopper?'' Butch felt a bid unease and looked around. All the other monks where looking in front of them, instead of to him and that snapped him back to reality . ''I want to learn how to control my angry and lust of destruction.''

The monk nodded before he threw a golden key at Butch. ''This key is for you bedroom, you will stay with us to accomplish your goals or you go now and never come back''

Butch gave a confused smile and stood up just before the monk pushed him down to the ground again. '' Patient, the roots of education are bitter, but the fruit is sweet.'' Butch stayed down, but only wondered why he was so at ease with this monk, giving him advise and pushing him to the ground. He couldn't believe himself. Maybe, just maybe, he had found something actually worth fighting for.

He didn't know if it was the leadership of this man, or the fact that no one had ever been nice to him except his brothers. Butch smiled a little as his thoughts wondered off to his past and back again.

Soon enough the room was darker and evening had set in. Which meant that had been sitting still for almost 5 hours or so. He hated it, but somewhere deep inside he knew that this would make his brothers proud and it would be the perfect apology. Well, all he needed to do was hang on, right?

* * *

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' A monk asked the girl standing beside him. '' I can handle him. It me be a tough encounter but I can take it.'' She then looked to the monk again and said ''I am ready for my final task, if that means guiding him, than so shall be it''

The monk smiled and give her a hug. ''Remember my child, A life lived unexplored is a life not worth living.'' The girl smiled before she peeked over the balcony, to the ground beneath. The hundred off candles lighting the way down, towards the one stop where Butch was eating his dinner.

* * *

**Quotes recognition:**

Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion - Muhammad Ali

Many are stubborn in pursuit of the path they have chosen, few in pursuit of the goal - Friedrich Nietzsche

Think twice before you speak, because your words and influence will plant the seed of either success or failure in the mind of another - Napoleon Hill

The roots of education are bitter, but the fruit is sweet- Aristotle

A life lived unexplored is a life not worth living- Kirk Hammett

start at the beginning - Lewis Carroll

knowing the problem is the first step in solving it - Albert Einstein

_**be not violent or angry, because peace lies within - The Powerpuff girls**_


End file.
